Warblers Fly in New Directions
by ChrisCattleColfer
Summary: Kurt/Blaine. Mostly set from Kurts POV now, but that might change. It's kind of an AU, it's definitely an alternate meeting. Kurt and Blaine spot eachother at regionals and from there things start moving ahead. They both are obviously really interested in eachother, and so they move on to what could mean a wonderful time for the both of them.
1. 1 A Warbler

_Kurt Hummel's life wasn't exactly what he hoped it would be. Well, to be quite fair, it was far from it._

_His life sucked._

_Well, at least he had glee club. And Mercedes. He still wasn't sure if he should consider Rachel a friend, since he still wanted to shove a sock down her throat every single time she opened her mouth to say something completely oblivious. Regionals was coming up too, which made her go even more obnoxious than she already was. Well, he had to admit, the complete horror in Finn's eyes every now and then, when she started one of her rants against some if not all of the glee club members (which usually consisted of bulging eyes, dramatic hand gestures, shrill voice peaks and insults which Kurt not even knew that they existed) was quite enjoyable._

_But, other than that, nothing was really able to make Kurt Hummel smile. At least for now._

* * *

'next up, from Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio, The Dalton Academy Warblers!' a loud cheer soared across the auditorium. The New Directions had just performed. On stage now came walking a bunch of dapper looking boys, all dressed up in the same dark blue uniforms with red piping on the jackets, white blouses, black leather shoes and red-and-blue striped ties. Left on the jacket was the emblem of which Kurt figured belonged to Dalton Academy.

At that exact moment Kurt sat down and shifted his full focus to the stage. At first he thought their uniforms were classy but a bit boring. But then something caught his eye. It was their lead singer. The boy had full, thick black hair, carefully but classy gelled back on his head. His eyes were large and framed by a series of thick, long black lashes. A sparkling shade of golden brown made his eyes shine and they already spoke more than a thousand words. Kurt quickly found his jaw dropped at that very moment. He felt his blood creep up to his face when, just for a brief moment, the lead singer made eye contact. Kurt shivered thoroughly at this new, but definitely very nice sensation traveling through his stomach.

'cedes, look at their lead singer.' He whispered from the corner of his mouth. The subject of talk must've noticed him gossiping about him, because he threw a subtile smirk in his direction. Kurt's cheeks turned even a darker shade of red and he was too afraid to move.

'relax, Hummel,' said the voice of Noah Puckerman. 'you fancy the lead singer huh?'

Kurt threw him an annoying glance when the back up of this mysteriously attractive lead singer started chiming the accompaniment of a top-40 tune. Kurt rolled his eyes, couldn't they have done anything that at least fitted their suits a little?

But, despite that thought, he quickly found himself tapping along to the smooth sound of the songbirds on stage. '_the Warblers, huh,' _he thought to himself. _'maybe I should pay them a visit sometimes to 'spy'.'_

Their first and also not last number came to an end and the lead singer came to the front to introduce their group.

'my name is Blaine Anderson,' his voice slid through Kurt's eardrums like soft butter. 'and we're the Dalton Academy Warblers!'

A loud roar rose again in the auditorium and the lead singer, now having a name attached to him, flashed a proud and blinding smile, while his back up singers started a new number.

Kurt found himself enjoying this performance way too much to his own liking. But this wasn't going to stop here.

'Kurt, what are you thinking,' Rachel seemed to have switched seats with Mercedes, probably because she smelled non-existent fire in showchoir-land. 'you're way to fixated on that lead singer of theirs.'

'you can't tell me what to do,' Kurt hissed. 'sit down, Berry.'

'but they're our enemies, Kurt!' there they were again, the bulging eyes.

'ssssh, stop worrying so much and sit the hell down, I'm trying to listen.'

Rachel sat down indignantly, throwing her left leg over her right, crossing her arms vigorously. She remained in that position for the rest of the performances that night, with a magnificent scowl that only Rachel Berry could pull off. At least, for such a long lasting time.

When they had to get on stage with the last three show choirs that made it through the final selections, Kurt found his heart beating faster just at the thought of getting to stand close to Blaine Anderson. He wasn't so sure what to think of this weird feeling he got by thinking about a guy that only looked him in the eye for two times. Okay, maybe more because Kurt kept staring at him, but all that the Anderson-guy did was throw him these flashing, enchanting smiles. Instead of looking creeped out, which was usually the reaction when Kurt even only briefly stared at a boy. This was completely new to him.

He got on stage with the rest of the New Directions, his heart beating louder at the approaching of the host of the evening.

'and now, the result of this regional competition!' the host echoed in his microphone. 'in third place.. Oral Intensity!'

Kurt tugged his upper lip to the sound of the weird name of the show choir that placed third, but was quickly put back into reality by the host speaking again.

'and now, the moment you've all been waiting for..' the host paused. Terribly, terribly long. The auditorium went completely silent.

'in second place..' another pause. 'from Westerville, Ohio, the Warblers! Which means the New Directions win this regionals!'

An uprising roar filled Kurt's ears as his glee club took the trophy that resembled first place. Kurt couldn't retain himself from looking upon the lead warbler, but he was smiling as broad as he did through the whole evening. How much happiness and bliss could there possibly be in one guy?'

'kuuuuurt,' Mercedes chimed. 'what are you going to do with that dude you've been staring at all night? You can't just let him run now can you.'

'whould..what should I do then?' Kurt stumbled over his own tongue. 'I think you're forgetting I have zero experience in this. The only thing I ever accomplished is totally freaking my now stepbrother out.'

'awh, come on, forget about that,' Mercedes gently pushed against Kurt's shoulder. 'did you see the guy smiling at you? He wasn't creeped out by you now was he?'

Kurt nodded in agreement. He knew he couldn't take too long thinking about what he was going to do, so he made up the silliest plan ever. He pretended like he was going to walk up to one of the guest judges, making it seem like he was a fan of one of them. Only problem was, all the judges creeped him out, but that didn't matter now. The Warblers already started getting off stage and they were all over the place, ready to be bumped in to. And so Kurt completely went in the other direction, walking up against the stream of Warbler-suits, and "accidentally" bumped into Blaine Anderson.

'oh, I'm so sorry.' he apologized. His voice still sounded like soft butter.

'oh, it's okay. I watched you perform tonight, you guys were really good.'

'I know you saw us, you were kind of staring at me the whole time.'

'_shit, did I freak him out anyway?'_ Kurt's face turned a bright scarlet and he just stood there, not knowing what to say. 'oh.. did I freak you out, because..'

'no, not at all, maybe that wasn't such a tactic thing of me to say.' Blaine spoke with soft tongue. He reached out to Kurt's hand and took it. 'I'm Blaine Anderson.'

'Kurt,' Kurt had to try his hardest not to stare at his hand in Blaine's. 'Kurt Hummel.'

'so.. Kurt, huh,' Blaine flashed a warm smile. 'would you like to go grab some coffee sometime after school? If you're not too busy for a guy like me.'

'no, never,' Kurt answered, already damning himself. 'I mean, like, I'd sure love to! With the no never I meant that I'm never too busy and.. damn I'm such a mess-up.'

Blaine laughed softly and his voice squeaked a little.

'here,' Blaine handed him a small piece of papier perfectly cut into a rectangle. 'this is my number. Text me?'

'I will.' Kurt was left behind in astonishment as only in that moment, Blaine let go of his hand.

'see!' Mercedes came walking up to Kurt, who still stood as still as a statue in the exact position as five minutes ago. 'that wen't well didn't it?'


	2. 2 Make A Move

_**Sorry that it took so long to update! This chapter is a little short, so I posted chapter 3 with it immediately. I went to Germany with school for a week so I couldn't upload anything since I didn't have any internet in the Eifel. I hope you enjoy these chapters!**_

**Kurt Hummel's life wasn't exactly what he hoped it would be. Well, to be quite fair, it was far from it.**

**His life sucked.**

**Well, at least he had glee club. And Mercedes. He still wasn't sure if he should consider Rachel a friend, since he still wanted to shove a sock down her throat every single time she opened her mouth to say something completely oblivious. Regionals was coming up too, which made her go even more obnoxious than she already was. Well, he had to admit, the complete horror in Finn's eyes every now and then, when she started one of her rants against some if not all of the glee club members (which usually consisted of bulging eyes, dramatic hand gestures, shrill voice peaks and insults which Kurt not even knew that they existed) was quite enjoyable.**

**But, other than that, nothing was really able to make Kurt Hummel smile. At least for now. **

**Chapter 2**

_Make a move_

It was up to Kurt now to make the first move. And he needed to make it today.

It was the day after regionals. Kurt was sitting on his bed, staring cluelessly at the phone number in his left and the iPhone in his right hand. Well, what was better than starting with a question?

'_hi Blaine, this is Kurt. We met yesterday. Are we still on for coffee? -K'_

After he hit send, Kurt's fingers started trembling. Not even a minute later his phone buzzed.

'_ofcourse we're still on for coffee. When do you have time? -B'_

Kurt smiled triumphantly and answered right away.

'_tomorrow at 4:30 PM at the Lima Bean? -K'_

'_amazing, I'll see you there tomorrow. –B'_

Kurt dropped himself back into the pillows on his bed. _'Hummel's got a date.' _He thought by himself. His phone buzzed again.

'_oh, by the way, next time we are totally going to crush you at regionals. –B'_

'_ha, you wish! -K'_

'_no, but to be quite fair, you guys are really good. You've got energy. –B'_

'_you wouldn't want to know what drama goes on behind the scenes beforehand. __–K'_

'_and you don't think those perfect suits are meant to hide anything? -B'_

Kurt chuckled at this message and smiled genuinely broad. His teeth were showing, which didn't happen very often. Maybe that was because Kurt didn't really smile very often.

'_oh, I certainly do think they hide something. –K'_

Only when he hit send, Kurt realized the flirtatious sound that text carried with itself, deciding that he actually wasn't that bad at this.

'_I'll see you tomorrow, sharpie ;) -B'_

'_I'm totally going to pretend that you didn't just turn me into a pen. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine ;) -K'_

Winks! Damn winks! Kurt sat straight up on his bed and smiled at the ceiling. He felt totally smooth, which wasn't his usual temperament, and because of that he found himself slightly nervous at this new feeling. But it was a good type of nervousness. It made him feel better than anything had ever made him feel. Well, maybe not as good as when he carried the football team of McKinley to their first and last victory of the season. But he was pretty sure that would be different soon.


	3. 3 A Medium Drip and a Non Fat Mocha

**Kurt Hummel's life wasn't exactly what he hoped it would be. Well, to be quite fair, it was far from it.**

**His life sucked.**

**Well, at least he had glee club. And Mercedes. He still wasn't sure if he should consider Rachel a friend, since he still wanted to shove a sock down her throat every single time she opened her mouth to say something completely oblivious. Regionals was coming up too, which made her go even more obnoxious than she already was. Well, he had to admit, the complete horror in Finn's eyes every now and then, when she started one of her rants against some if not all of the glee club members (which usually consisted of bulging eyes, dramatic hand gestures, shrill voice peaks and insults which Kurt not even knew that they existed) was quite enjoyable.**

**But, other than that, nothing was really able to make Kurt Hummel smile. At least for now. **

**Chapter 3**

_One medium drip and a non fat mocha_

'so, this afternoon, eh?' Mercedes softly jabbed her elbow in Kurt's upper arm. 'you and the Warbler sir.'

'his name is Blaine, Mercedes,' Kurt corrected her sharply. 'and yes, I haven't been this excited in literally forever.'

'yeah, I can see that,' Mercedes smiled. 'you're totally glowing, it's good to see you this way.'

'I'm kind of nervous though,' Kurt sighed and rubbed his upper legs awkwardly. 'like, what am I supposed to talk about? What will he think of me? Why does he even find me remotely interesting?'

'hey now, don't worry so much about it, Kurt,' Mercedes rubbed Kurt's back in a comforting way. 'have you actually seen him watching you with those big brown diamonds? This is totally going to be okay.'

'if you say so,' Kurt smiled cautiously and reserved. 'I'll text you right after I leave the Lima Bean. Give you all the gossip and such.'

'that's a promise I'm going to keep you on,' Mercedes smiled, getting into her big SUV. 'I'll hear everything tonight.'

'promised.' Kurt waved her goodbye from the McKinley parking lot. The sun was shining bright, casting enchanting rays of light through the trees, which were mostly all colored in shades of red and orange since autumn was at her peak at that very moment. Kurt tightened his scarf a little more into his neck and started walking against the wind in the direction of the Lima Bean. Though the wind was sharp, cold and really tough, he kept a steady pace. He and Blaine were supposed to meet in fifteen minutes.

Though being a little fashionably late wouldn't be a problem to Kurt. And hopefully, it wouldn't be a problem to Blaine either.

It turned out Blaine was going to be the one being fashionably late. Kurt understood that though, Blaine had to come from Westerville, which was all the way on the other side of town. Kurt sat down at one of the small round tables set up in the small café, checking his cell phone almost every other second. The five minutes he waited slowly got sucked up by the loudly ticking clock on the wall behind him. Until then, finally, Blaine walked in. Kurt shrunk a little in his seat, but immediately forced himself to sit straight up and wave. Blaine flashed that warm, genuine smile again and came walking to Kurt, keeping his gaze fixated on the taller boy's eyes. Kurt got out of the chair, a thousand words racing through his mind.

'_what do I do now? Do I hug him? Shake his hand? Smile? Wha..'_ Kurt's thoughts didn't even get to finish, because sooner than he imagined he was wrapped up in a short embrace.

'hi.' Blaine's voice vibrated in his chest against Kurt's shoulders, which made Kurt's stomach flip over a few times.

'hi.' Kurt released Blaine from their hug and smiled. '_what do I say now? Mother help me._

_Think fast, Kurt, think fast.'_ But he couldn't. He just couldn't. When he normally was so fast with snapping insults back at Rachel's, his vocal chords seemed to be on a complete lockdown right now.

'so do you want to get coffee right away?' Blaine smiled at Kurt. 'I'm pretty thirsty after that long drive here.'

'how long is the drive, exactly?' Kurt asked. 'I've never been to Westerville.'

'it's about one and a half hour.' Blaine answered. 'I'll have one medium drip and.. what do you drink?'

'one and a half hour?' Kurt's mouth fell open in astonishment. 'I'll have a non fat mocha, please.'

'yes, one and a half hour.'

'are you mad?' Kurt smiled at Blaine, eyes twinkling. 'you wasted so much gas on someone you hardly know?'

'wasted?' Blaine looked at him in confusion. 'if I'm "wasting" it on you, I think I might be content with it.'

'stop throwing compliments at me,' Kurt smiled bashfully. 'I'm not that great.'

'well, you just might be,' Blaine threw him a playful smile. 'I don't know. Yet.'

'is that a casually hidden 'tell me something about yourself?' Kurt grinned.

'yeah, ofcourse, this is a first..' Blaine hesistated. 'meet-up. Ofcourse I would like to get to know you.'

'well, you go first. You asked me to come with you, I want to know who you are.'

'well,' Blaine stared into the distance, thinking, before speaking up. 'I'm Blaine. I'm addicted to bowties and not afraid to admit it, though I don't get to wear one very often because I'm practically always in my Dalton Uniform.'

'can I ask you a question?' Kurt looked up. 'why are you at Dalton and not at a.. "normal" school?'

Blaine fell silent. 'do you really want to know?'

'gee, that sounds like it's a heavy story,' Kurt said. 'but that's okay, Blaine. Tell me about it.'

'well,' Blaine said. 'it has been a while. It was at the Sadie Hawkins dance of my school, in my freshman year. Me and a friend were both openly gay, and we were also the only ones at our school that were actually out of the closet. Me, naïve as I was, decided that nobody should even consider caring about the fact that we were gay. So, even though as friends, we went to the Sadie Hawkins together. I asked him to come with me. And so we went. But on our way back to our houses, we bumped into a bunch of jocks.' Blaine paused for a second to look at Kurt, who was still actively listening. 'they uhm.. beat the living crap out of us, to say lightly. My friend even fell unconscious at some point and I was there, all alone, in the middle of the night, with nobody to help us. It took a while for him to wake up, I think it was four o'clock in the morning before him and me were able to head back home. So.. I was so afraid to go back to that school that.. instead of standing up to them.. I fleed. I transferred to Dalton. I never saw my friend again.'

Silence fell over the two boys. Blaine gazed up at Kurt with big, bashful shining eyes, awaiting a reaction.

'all I can say is,' Kurt swallowed. 'I know how you feel. I'm the only openly gay guy at McKinley. You don't want to know how many times I have seen the inside of a dumpster on the McKinley parking lot. All of my jackets dying a painful death because of me getting thrown on a pile of old spaghetti from the cafeteria, yes.. school sure is nice.' Kurt smiled a little. 'one jacket survived though. My stepbrother, who wasn't my stepbrother yet at the time, still allowed them to throw me in the dumpster, but he did put my jacket aside before they did. I'm still not sure whether to thank him for that or not, because he still let them throw me in smelly garbage.' Kurt took a sip from his coffee, delightfully watching Blaine getting a little bit back out of the gloomy mood of the conversation. Yes, Kurt's past had been hard, but this sarcastic joking about it was a way for Kurt to process it, and it seemed to light Blaine up.

'I guess it's my turn now?' Kurt smiled.

'yeah, I'm really curious.'

'well, after high school, I want to go to New York,' Kurt's entire face lit up. 'I'm not sure what I'm going to do there yet. Maybe fashion, maybe Broadway.. maybe both? They probably have costume designers walking all over the place in there. I'm – obviously – in my school's glee club, which is why I get slushied almost once a week..'

'what's getting slushied?' Blaine asked. Kurt grinned at Blaine's unknowingness of a "normal" school.

'oh, you don't know? Bless you,' Kurt chuckled sarcastically. 'it's pretty painful. You do know what a slushie is, right?'

'yeah, ofcourse I do.'

'well, that. Thrown. In your face. At least once a week. Think about that.'

'ouch, that must be afwul,' Blaine pulled off a grim look. 'especially for you, considering your commitment to your probably very diverging wardrobe.'

'well, you're good at getting to know people,' Kurt grinned. 'or is it just that I'm so predictable?'

'no, not at all,' Blaine smiled. 'though your gazes at regionals kind of gave a lot away.'

'I'm sorry about that, did it creep you out?' Kurt frowned. He was actually worried about that.

'am I sitting at the other side of the table with you now?' Blaine smirked.

'yes,' Kurt gave him a questioning look. 'why?'

'well, because that obviously means you didn't creep me out, otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here.'

Kurt grinned. 'you're mercurial.'

'that's me.' Blaine smiled.

Kurt checked his watch, finding that he and Blaine had been sitting there for two hours already. The conversation was still flowing, and although Kurt didn't want to say goodbye yet, he had lots and lots of homework left to do.

'I hate to be boring, but I have lots and lots of homework waiting for me at home,' Kurt, bored by the thought of this homework, pulled up his upper lip in disappointment. 'I'm sorry, I would've loved to be sitting here with you for another hour.'

'oh, that's fine,' Blaine smiled genuinely. 'I also have a big test coming up in two days, so I have to study too.'

'well, that's fortunate then.' Kurt smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to do next. Blaine, being the slightly more spontaneous one, gestured Kurt to get up, and got up himself.

'I loved being around you for the last few hours,' he pulled Kurt in for a hug, which made the slightly taller boy blush and completely warm on the inside. 'I will text you. We'll meet up again sometime soon.. right?'

'ofcourse,' Kurt rubbed Blaine's back. 'ofcourse we will. I loved being around you too, Blaine. You're amazing.'

They both pulled back from the hug and Blaine caught Kurt's distraught, shimmering eyes with his own. 'do you need a ride home?'

'my car is outside,' Kurt answered. 'you could walk me there if you want to.'

And so Blaine did. Kurt got in his car, a thousand different thoughts flying through his mind. 'so..' he sighed, looking up from his hands, with which he was fumbling in his lap. 'I'll text you.'

'not if I text you first,' Blaine smiled and winked. 'thanks, Kurt.'

'thank you too, Blaine.' Kurt smiled. 'the next time, I'm paying.'

'we'll see about that.'

Kurt started his car and backed up out of his parking spot. Blaine remained in place, standing there bashfully, the wind blowing his coat and scarf loose. Kurt waved at him with a small smile on his face, trying not to appear too enthousiastic.

But the thing was, when he drove around the corner, his smile cracked open from ear to ear, revealing his small, uneven arranged teeth. He turned up the radio and Katy Perry's Teenage Dream blurted out of his speakers. Kurt smiled to the song, because he never thought he, out of all people, could relate to the slightly superficial lyrics of a Katy Perry song.

But, he had to admit. For the first time in his life, Kurt felt completely worriless.


	4. 4 Sit With Me

**Kurt Hummel's life wasn't exactly what he hoped it would be. Well, to be quite fair, it was far from it.**

**His life sucked.**

**Well, at least he had glee club. And Mercedes. He still wasn't sure if he should consider Rachel a friend, since he still wanted to shove a sock down her throat every single time she opened her mouth to say something completely oblivious. Regionals was coming up too, which made her go even more obnoxious than she already was. Well, he had to admit, the complete horror in Finn's eyes every now and then, when she started one of her rants against some if not all of the glee club members (which usually consisted of bulging eyes, dramatic hand gestures, shrill voice peaks and insults which Kurt not even knew that they existed) was quite enjoyable.**

**But, other than that, nothing was really able to make Kurt Hummel smile. At least for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Sit With Me_

Still in a rush from his "date" with Blaine, Kurt rushed upstairs to his bedroom immediately after coming home. Since his dad wasn't home yet, and he didn't mind Carole overhearing, he decided to call Mercedes, instead of texting her.

'boo!' Mercedes picked up almost directly. 'tell me all about him!'

'oh, 'cedes,' Kurt sighed, before starting his ramble. 'he is truly amazing. He loves New York. He's so great to talk to. Our conversation didn't fall silent for a single second. And he is such a gentleman. His voice sounds like honey tastes, soft and sweet, and he has a great fashion sense. It's.. he's like everything I've ever dreamed of. And god, those eyes, I could drown in them, I swear. They're so much better when you're up close, and..

'woah sweetie, calm your booty,' Mercedes laughed on the other side of the connection. 'you're rambling, I can't figure out what the heck you're saying.'

'sorry, it's just..' Kurt sighed. 'I'm so happy I've finally found someone with whom I've actually got a shot. He's like my missing puzzle piece, and were not even together nor officially dating, it's all flirting around. And I've only known him for a day or so. But he's just so.. perfect.'

'no need to apologize,' Mercedes said. 'I'm so happy for you, Kurt.'

'now.. I just have to wait until he texts me again,' Kurt heard the front door of his house open and close. 'I gotta go. Dad's home. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'well hunny, I'm sure you won't have to wait long until he texts you,' Mercedes chuckled lovingly. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt. Take care.'

Within just half an hour, it turned out Mercedes had been right. Kurt got distracted from his homework by the buzzing of his phone.

'_Hey Kurt, since you happen to be so smart, could you help me with math? -B'_

'smooth, Anderson,' Kurt smirked. 'slipping in another compliment while you're at it.'

'_Well, I'm not __**that **__much of a genius, especially not with math. But since it's you, I'll see what I can do. -K'_

'_Okay. How much is 7 divided by 2 and that number quadrupled? -B'_

'_Are you that bad at math? -K'_

'_Just answer. -B'_

'_14. -K'_

'_And what month is it the month after this month? -B'_

'_Uhm.. November? Why are you asking me this? -K'_

'_Sssh, don't ask. Well, actually, do ask. Makes it easier to answer. -B'_

'_I just did, "sharpie". What's on your mind, Anderson? -K'_

'_Would mr. Hummel like to come and view a performance of the Warblers on november 14? We're performing at the mall in Westerville. -B'_

Kurt grinned. This Blaine guy was so simple it was complicated and also the other way around.

'_Couldn't you have asked that straight away? Ofcourse! I'd love to! -K'_

'_Nope, I couldn't. But that's great! I'll make sure they keep a seat open for you. If we're planning stuff anyway now, when are we meeting up again? -B'_

Kurt read that text a few times before answering.

'_I'll only "meet up" with you on one condition. -K'_

'_And what's that condition? -B'_

'_We call it a date. And I'll pay for whatever we're going to do. -K'_

'_Those are two conditions, cheater. -B'_

'_Okay, okay, your way. The first one is the most important anyway, so we'll keep it to that, because you apparently love the thought of emptying your pockets to woo me. -K'_

'_Well, I agree to that condition. It's a date. And I'll keep silent about the last comment ;) -B'_

Kurt squealed over the last text and dropped himself on his bed.

'_But. -B'_

'_Did you just waste a text on one word? And "but" what? -K'_

'_I don't do energy-efficient texting ;). I get to pick where we're going. And I'm not telling you until we get there. -B'_

'_Oh god, I must be crazy to agree to this. Okay, that's a deal. You get to pick the place. -K'_

'_how's this Sunday? 5.30 PM? -B'_

'_5.30 PM is great. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, I really loved it this afternoon. -K'_

'_Me too, I loved it too. -B'_

'_oh, and next time when you need help with "math", feel free to ask ;). -K'_

'_oh, that won't be a problem ;). So what's the idea? Should I come and pick you up at your house? -B'_

'_that would be good. It's the second left turn after the Lima Bean, and it's the first house on the left, behind the big Oak tree. -K'_

'_I should be able to find that. If I don't you'll find out soon enough. See you on Sunday! -B'_

* * *

The next morning Kurt went to school with renewed body language. Instead of the slouchy, slightly bent over and bored charisma, his body now expressed something new. A small, genuine but still a little cautious smile played around his dusk rose lips, he took bigger steps and held his head up, instead of looking at his shoes, avoiding eye contact with practically everything. He'd crack a smile every now and then to members of the glee club. It must have helped that morning, because he didn't even see one dumpster from the inside. Victory.

'hey, you.' Kurt smiled at Mercedes, leaning against the locker next to hers.

'well, you sure look confident today,' Mercedes grinned. 'this Blaine guy is really getting to you, huh?'

'oh, Mercedes,' Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and sighed. 'if you only knew.'

* * *

The rest of the week went by terribly, _terribly _slowly. The hours crept away second by second and time never in his life had Kurt wished so hard for time to not exist. Or to at least be able to skip it. Until it was finally Sunday.

Kurt heard Blaine's car pull up into their driveway.

'dad, I'm leaving!' he opened the front door.

'where are you going?' Burt stuck his head around the corner, into the hallway.

'I'm meeting Blaine. With Blaine.'

'with Blaine? Who's Blaine?'

'I met him at regionals last week,' Kurt smiled. 'he's the first guy who seems to appreciate my girly ways.'

'you're not girly, you're yourself, as you should be, okay?' Burt patted his son on the shoulder. 'now, he's just a friend. Right?'

Kurt tried as hard as possible not to roll his eyes. 'yes, dad,' Kurt smiled. 'he's just a friend.'

'good,' Burt turned around and made his way back into the living room. 'have fun!' he called back.

Kurt smiled and closed the door. 'that won't be a problem.'

Kurt opened the passenger door of Blaine's car and got in.

'hey.' Blaine's soft voice made Kurt's heart flutter in his chest. The two embrace over two steaming cups of coffee from the Lima Bean. Kurt pointed at the largest one. 'is that..'

'a non fat mocha, yes,' Blaine chuckled quietly at Kurt's pleasantly surprised expression. 'I'm good at memorizing stuff.'

'I'm impressed,' and Kurt truly was. 'most people usually tend to overlook me.'

'well, it so happens to be,' Blaine smiled up at Kurt while starting his car, batting his eyelashes once or twice. 'I'm not like most people.'

Kurt was melting so bad from the inside that he almost flubbered off of the passenger seat. 'where are we going?'

Blaine started backing up onto the road and shifted into first gear. 'someplace nice,' Blaine smiled. 'you'll see when we get there.'

* * *

They drove for around half an hour, talking what seemed like an endless conversation, slowly getting to know each other better. During that time Kurt got even more amazed by Blaine's personality, and he hoped, he almost prayed, it was vice cerse. Kurt saw something great in this guy, and he saw an opportunity he wasn't willing and planning to let go. With Blaine, whom he barely even knew, everything just felt so natural and worriless. And Kurt was optimistic about everything. Maybe it was just the pink cloud that he took place on, but hey, what the hell. If it already felt like this on their second meet-up and first 'date', how would it feel like further into their intercommunion?

'well,' Blaine stopped the car in front of a forest that was so idealistic autumn colored that Kurt legitimately started to wonder if it was enchanted. 'we're here.'

Kurt's mouth fell open at the sight of it all. This was by definition the most beautiful place he had ever seen.

'Blaine, w..how did you find this place?' Kurt gaped at the younger boy's face in awe, who's eyes started twinkling with just a little delight.

'it was a tip from my brother when he was in town,' Blaine sighed. 'he's.. usually pretty impassive about this sort of stuff, but when he's in town, we go here. Just to catch up with each other. But.. since he's practically never here, I'd love to give a new meaning to this place, and I just thought this would be the perfect opportunity. This can be our place to catch up in the future.'

'why is he never here?'

'too busy with his job,' Blaine pressed his lips together in a firm line. 'also, he kind of lives on the other side of the country.'

'I'm so sorry to hear that.' Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. At first he wanted to aim for his upper leg, but he figured it was way too soon for that, though he meant absolutely nothing with it.

'it's okay, you learn to cope with it over time.'

'I know how terrible it is to.. lose a family member that stands so close to your heart,' Kurt swallowed dryly. 'I know it's a bit different, but.. my mom died when I was eight. My dad, the best American-guy stereotype you've probably ever seen, was left to raise his only and also gay son on his own.'

'well, if I may say so, he's done a pretty good job on the raising part,' Blaine smiled bashfully. 'and I'm so, so sorry to hear about your mother.'

'thanks. But,' Kurt smacked his hands on his own upper legs. 'let's stop pitying each other and go outside. It's a good thing that I decided not to put on my new pair of Doc Martens.'

* * *

As they walked together through the "enchanted" forest the sun slowly began to set. They talked about New York, Broadway. How they imagined what life would be like in the big city. About music, glee club and show choir, their favorite movies and television series.

Kurt was still vibrantly rambling about the newest edition of Vogue Magazine when Blaine stopped walking.

'why are you stopping?' Kurt expressed a questioning look. Blaine nodded toward something.

When Kurt gazed into the direction the shorter boy had nodded in, he didn't even know what to say. In front of him was spread out a beautiful large lake with an almost inanimate, crystal clear surface, colored orange by the reflection of the setting sun. A gentle breeze made the trees whiste softly. Leaves let loose of their branches and fell upon the lake, creating little circular rimples on the water's surface.

'Blaine, this is amazing.' Kurt looked at a flock of birds emerging and ascending from the tree tops, leaving black silhouettes against the sunset. Distant chirping could be heard and the birds danced with eachother, flying to the other side of the lake.

A small pier stuck out a little over the lake. It had a small bench on the end of it. Blaine took Kurt by the arm and sat him down.

'doesn't this make you feel totally relaxed?'

'it does,' Kurt closed his eyes and leaned back, feeling Blaine's soft gaze on his face. He tried not to smile because of it, because it felt good. 'thanks for taking me here. I needed it.'

'figured so,' Blaine sighed. 'I know how tough normal schools can be. Been there.'

'ssssh, not now,' Kurt shushed him. 'just.. sit here for a while and enjoy the silence with me?'

'okay,' Blaine smiled fondly. 'okay.'


End file.
